


The Disgusting Enemy

by destroyablack



Series: Tomarry Prompts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Babysitting, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destroyablack/pseuds/destroyablack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one which "Tom is forced into an awkward situation, Harry teases him afterwards". Who could imagine the Dark Lord worst enemy would be a diaper?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Disgusting Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> So, I made this one with a Tumblr Prompt by laughing-mad. 
> 
> Hope you like it!

It would be just another normal day at the Riddle Manor, if it wasn’t the fact that Harry Riddle wasn’t in home. Because of a discussion, hours earlier, it was Tom’s day at home. So, today, it was his day to take care of their little son – Adhan.  Of course the Minister of the Wizard World wasn’t happy about this. But, at least, he could do a little progress in the “be a good boy and turn out to be a slytherin when you’re eleven” task with his son.

Adhan hadn’t waked up yet, so Tom was doing some work in the office while he still could. It was when, in the middle of a torture session with a Death Eater, a house-elf appeared scared and almost crying – for Tom’s displeasure -, with his little heir in his arms.

“Master! Master! The baby is crying! He calls for his daddy! The nurses have already tried to calm him but isn’t working, so we did as Master Harry asked for and called him by the Floo! He’s asking your presence!”

“Your idiots! You’ve already called for my husband!” Trying to control himself, Tom didn’t cast a Crucio on the elf. “Fine, fine, give me him. I’ll meet Harry on the fireplace.”

With Adhan in his arms, the older Riddle gone to the main room, just to find his husband face in the middle of the flames. He tried to confort the baby in the way, but he was still crying, a little cry, but it was something yet. With a impatient look in his face, Tom faced Harry.

“Oh, I see you couldn’t take care of our little lion? Did you?”, the ex-gryffindor said, with a smirk.

“Little _lion_? _Really_? Get over yourself, darling. Anyways, why is he crying so much?”

"At this point, I’ve figured out why, but you won’t like it.”

“I don’t like your tone,” it was Tom reply. “Whatever, what is it?”

“He needs to be changed.” Harry was with a fun smile on his lips, and the older wasn’t liking this.

“All for _this_? Okay, I’ll call an elf then.”

“ _TOM!_ ”

“What, babe?”

“You won’t change your _own_ son?”, Harry said like it was an enormous tragedy.

 “Of course I won’t. He has _pooped_ in his diapers.” Now, if you were someone brave enough to laugh at The Dark Lord, you would. Tom’s face had just made a grimace at the mention of “poo”.

“TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE! I just _can’t_ believe it. Change Adhan, _now_. Or we won’t have sex for two weeks.” Oh, the weak spot. How could Tom spent two weeks without the flavor of Harry’s skins, his moans?

“The things I do for you, my dearest…”

With a contrarious look on his face, Tom walked to the boy’s room and changed him, it was disgusting. Of course he loved his son, but there are some things that a Dark Lord just _couldn’t_ take. How could that little thing with his face and Harry’s green eyes make such a mess? Unbelievable.

It was instantaneous, right after the changed, the heir stopped crying. Now Tom had a smiling two years old in his arms. He gone to the main room to meet Harry on the fireplace with his son, just for find an entire husband on the sofa.

“Give me one reason to not curse you.”

“Uh, you have our son in your arms?”, the other proposed.

He sat on the sofa with his husband, their heir laughing happily in his arms.

“I’ll never do this again.”, The Dark Lord snorted.

“Oh, I doubt you will.” The other reassured. 

**Author's Note:**

> If there is any mistake, please let me know so I can do better (these are the disadvantages of don't have english as first language).


End file.
